Her Rose Colored Hair
by ClaimInsanity
Summary: What are you suppose to do when you love someone but they don't love you back? Force them to love you, or wait till they realize they love you? Kakashi has chosen the latter, but he can't wait forever.


Kakashi's breathe grew more rapid as time went by he was worried about Sakura. It was taking longer than usual for her to finish her mission assigned to her. Kakashi paced back and forth in his small messy living room, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking of the tragedies that could have fallen upon Sakura. To preoccupy his mind Kakashi grabbed one of the books lying on his coffee table and sat on his couch to read. Hours passed while he read his book, his eyelids soon grew too heavy to keep open and he fell asleep with his book wide open on his face.

"Kakashi wake up."

Kakashi pried his eyelids apart and found himself staring into the emerald eyes he has come to love.

"Sakura, when did you get back?"Kakashi asked as he sat forward on his worn down blue couch.

"I just got back, I came to make sure you weren't worrying too much for being late. It seems you were fine though." Sakura held the book he was reading up so he could see the cover, Makeout Tactics was boldly written on the cover. Kakashi didn't mind when people saw him read pornographic books in the open, but he always seemed to get flustered when Sakura catches him reading them. A slight blush spread across Kakashi's high cheekbones, right then he was grateful for his mask.

"That's just some late night reading, I was terribly worried though. Why did this mission take longer than the others?" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"One of the chunin on my team ate some poisonous berries, I spent hours trying to get the poison out of his system." Kakashi stared at Sakura and began to laugh.

"A chunin should know what is poisonous and what isn't, it's common knowledge after all." Sakura began to laugh along with Kakashi and ended up sitting with him on the couch. After that they sat there and talked until morning, Sakura stood from Kakashi's couch and started toward the door.

"I have to go let Sasuke know that I am back." Kakashi's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach, he watched as Sakura looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. Every time she walked out of his door a piece of Kakashi's heart with her. Five whole years is how long Kakashi has been in love with Sakura, he first realized it when he noticed how her body changed.

_Today Sakura is turning twenty-one. Kakashi hated going to parties, especially ones with his former students, but it was after all her birthday. When he arrived he regretted coming, he should have just sent the gift with a card. The party consisted mostly of young adults, who were already drunk, and very few other adults like Kakashi. Kakashi surveyed his surroundings searching for Sakura's rose colored locks. _

_The sooner he gave her the present, the sooner he could leave. Kakashi spotted Sakura talking to Naruto next to the bar, something seemed different about her. The closer Kakashi got to Sakura he began to notice what was so different about her, she grew up. Sakura wasn't a young girl anymore he realized, she was a woman. Sakura was adorned in a tight re dress that hit just below her plump rump. Her porcelain white legs looked miles long with her silver pumps that were covered in glitter, the length of her dress just made her legs look longer. _

_You could tell that Sakura was fit by the way her muscles contracted every time she moved, and her curves complimented the way her dresses material hugged her. One difference on Sakura that blew Kakashi's mind were her voluptuous breast, Kakashi believed she would always stay an A-cup but by the size of her breast she was now a D-cup. Sakura's face was a healthy round with high cheekbones and full red lips, her eyes stood out from her pale face with her bright emerald color. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were dusted in light chestnut freckles. Everything about her was beautiful, she was beautiful! _

_Kakashi was amazed by the change of her body, he was so amazed that he felt drawn towards her. Kakashi felt a feeling he never felt before, he was confused on what to do about these new feelings. Kakashi soon ended up in front of Sakura, he was stunned, she was more beautiful up closer. _

"_Hi Kakashi sensi, I am glad you came. Naruto kept telling me you wouldn't show, so I worried for a bit that he was right." Sakura expressed, Kakashi's mouth became dry at how angelic her voice sounded._

"_I would never miss my favorite student's twenty first birthday. Plus a wise man never turns down free food and alcohol." Kakashi laughed, Sakura rolled her gorgeous eyes at Kakashi and took a sip of her glass of Jack Daniels. _

"_Are you planning on getting shit faced tonight?" Kakashi asked Sakura, she looked up at him and smiled mischievously._

"_Of course I do, it's my birthday after all!" Sakura shouted, Kakashi laughed at how drunk she was already and grabbed her glass from her elegant fingers and took a long sip. Kakashi handed Sakura her glass of Jack and his present he got her, he than turned around and looked over his shoulder at Sakura with his one good eye._

"_You can crash at my place, if you get to drunk that is." Kakashi murmured, he turned around and headed towards the exit and left to his apartment. Later that night Sakura did visit Kakashi's apartment, she showed up at his apartment door trashed and smelling of puke._

"_I hope you had fun." That was all Kakashi said to Sakura, he pulled her into the bathroom and started a warm shower for her. Sakura didn't even wait for him to leave the bathroom before she began undressing, Kakashi averted his eye and tried to leave. Before Kakashi could step out of the red bathroom door, Sakura grabbed on to his forearm._

"_Will you please stay." She hoarsely whispered. Kakashi's muscles stiffened at her request, he shouldn't stay, he is her former teacher and this would be looked down upon. Sakura stepped into the shower, the hot steam was making sweat roll down her toned back._

"_Okay, I'll join you." Kakashi hastily agreed._

Kakashi laid in his bed wide awake, he couldn't sleep. His body was jumpy and craving to move, Kakashi really wanted to go train so he could forget all about today. After Sakura left Kakashi became too depressed to do anything except think, all he thought about was Sakura. Tomorrow Kakashi had a meeting with the Hokage, it had something to do with Sunagakure, He needed sleep, Kakashi closed his eyes and fell fast asleep dreaming of rose colored hair and emerald green eyes.

* * *

The morning's sun beat down on Kakashi's bare face, waking him from his slumber. Kakashi rubbed at the stubble forming on his cheeks and stretched his thin muscled arms above his head and yawned. Kakashi sat up from his bed and pulled his black and grey comforter back from his body. He stood up from the bed and headed towards his dresser to put on his attire for the mission, sluggishly he pushed himself to the door and left to the Hokage's office. When he arrived to the building he looked ahead and was met with the image of his former students chatting together in front of the entrance, he especially noticed how Sasuke had his arm protectively wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"Kakashi-sensi, you're late!" Naruto's voice rang out, Kakashi sighed and then laughed at how familiar this felt.

"Yo Naruto, sorry I'm late, I had to rescue a kitten caught in a tree on the way here." Kakashi masterfully lied, of course Naruto did not believe him. Kakashi walked past the group and headed to the Hokage's office, while he was walking he heard the footsteps of Naruto trying to keep pace with Kakashi. Kakashi respectfully knocked on the Hokage's office door, the raping of his knuckles created a musical tune.

"Come in Kakashi!" Yelled the annoyed, hung over, Hokage. When he entered the office a book came flying towards his head, before the book collided with his face, Kakashi caught the book by it's spine.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, how is your head?" Kakashi loudly asked, Tsunade growled back at Kakashi's question.

"I really wished you wouldn't knock like that, especially when you know I have a headache." Tsunade fumed, annoyed by the smirk on Kakashi's face.

"Old lady Tsunade! What kind of mission are we going on?" Naruto burst through the doors asking, Tsunade dropped her head onto her desk and groaned.

"If you don't shut up, you won't be going!" Tsunade yelled, throwing a large book at Naruto. Sadly Naruto did not catch it and got hit straight between the eyes. Kakashi heard Sakura's beautiful laugh to his left and look at her, she stood with class as she laughed at Naruto. Kakashi stared in awe at how beautiful she was, his stare of adoration soon turned into hate when Sasuke stood next to Sakura.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered, Sasuke helped Naruto up off the floor and handed the book that hit him back to Tsunade.

"So what are the details of our mission?" Kakashi asked, Tsunade sat up straighter and folded her hands under he small chin.

"You are to assist Sunagakure with protection. Their defense is down right now because many of the jounnin were attacked by an unknown assailant. Sakura you are to also help with the medical team, apparently the attacker used a poison that is unknown. You are to figure out what the poison is and create an antidote for it. Kakashi and Sasuke you will try and find information about the attacker, Naruto you will team up with Gaara for defense. Now that you all understand your positions you are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hands towards the door, ushering all of us to hurry. "Oh, and Kakashi, please play nice." Kakashi gritted his teeth before slamming the door hard enough to rattle the walls.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, do you think it was smart to have Kakashi and Sasuke work together?" Shizune questioned, Tsunade turned her chair around so she could look out the window and watch the retreating back of the team she just sent out and smiled.

"They will be fine, sooner or later Sakura will realize she loves him." Tsunade whispered.


End file.
